


Is This What You Wanted?

by Extraterrestrial_Prisoner



Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Psychopath, Smut, i hope you like missionary, killing eve season 2, literally just some gay shit, outdoor play, outdoors, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner/pseuds/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner
Summary: Alternate ending to 2x06. Instead of having a threesome, Villanelle releases her frustration on Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683499
Comments: 20
Kudos: 243





	Is This What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, feedback is very much appreciated! I'm writing a series of Killing Eve one-shots to practice different writing styles before I write a full story after season 3 ends. Please let me know if I captured Eve and Villanelle well or if there are any other suggestions!

Control was a game of balance. A balance of emotions, thoughts, and behaviors. It was something that Villanelle prided herself in. It was what kept her alive, kept her sane. Well, her version of sane. Villanelle grew up surrounded by darkness, consumed by impulses and misdirection, wandering aimlessly with no clear purpose until she met Konstantin. He held out a lifeline, giving her purpose and structure. And she held on tight. She still lived in darkness but this line became her light, her guidance. She treaded this line, this tight rope through the darkness, always maintaining her balance, never faltering and falling back into the unknown dark beneath her. A dark that was home to unrestrained emotions and erratic behavior which would lead to her downfall if she wasn’t careful. Villanelle was always perfectly balanced on this tightrope that is her control. Never faltering to anyone's will, instead tempting others with her words, her manipulation. Waiting for them to give into her control and fall into a vast emptiness of unknowns. This was the game she played and she always won. But it seems, so does Aaron Peel. He walks that same line, just as carefully if not more so.

Villanelle could manipulate what she wanted out of almost anyone. Whether it was through infatuation, the promise of death, or just simple charisma, she always got what she wanted. But Aaron was different. He was also someone who could manipulate people to bind to his every wish. And so they were at a stalemate, neither falling under the control of the other, but both staggering under the pressure of the other, a push and pull of power, never ending. There was only one other who made her feel this way. 

As she walked through the quiet neighborhoods of Upon Thames, her thoughts trailed to Eve who she was sure was not at all pleased at the turn of events tonight. But Villanelle was satisfied, besides she could have done a lot worse, has done a lot worse. Eve would not approve of this logic. She knew she would have a lot to say about what transpired tonight, but Villanelle couldn’t find it within herself to care that much. She would deal with it later, now she had to focus on the unsettling feeling that Aaron had left her with. She quickened her pace, eager to search for some kind of release. Not far behind her, she heard hurried footsteps as someone rushed up to her. What was the phrase? Talk about the devil? Before she could react to this, she heard a voice,

“Hey wait,” Eve says in a hushed voice, careful to not disturb the restfulness of the surrounding houses. Eve appeared beside the younger woman, matching her stride, slightly out of breath. Not allowing Eve the chance to catch her breath and start what Villanelle is sure to be a very heated discussion, she says,

“What is the English phrase when you are thinking or talking about someone and they appear shortly after? Talk about the devil or something?”

“Speak of the devil?” Eve says, confused at the question.

“Ah yes, speak of the devil” Villanelle repeats looking pointedly at Eve. Eve’s hair is more frazzled than usual and her jacket hangs off her left shoulder haphazardly. She looked tired, her eyes displaying the many hours of work and stress she endured this week. Despite her disheveled appearance, Villanelle couldn’t help but think of her as anything less than beautiful. “Did you really follow me here from Aaron’s? Could this not wait until morning? Where is Konstantin?” Villanelle looks behind them to see if her handler was trailing behind them in the van. 

It took Eve a second to regain her composure under the avalanche of questions. “What was that back there? You couldn’t keep it together for just one night?” Eve said angrily, ignoring Villanelle’s questions.

“Eve, he was very rude, you are lucky I did not kill him.” Villanelle replied, not seeming at all bothered by Eve’s anger which only fueled it more. 

“Oh, is that what I’m supposed to tell Carolyn? The investigation has reached a dead-end because Villanelle broke his nose but hey, at least she didn’t kill him, right?” Eve scoffed. 

“Tell Carolyn what you want but I did not break his nose.” Villanelle suddenly found her self wishing that she had. “For all you know, Aaron might have liked it.” 

“Yeah, because that’s the kind of thing that people like.” Villanelle turned to Eve and raised an eyebrow suggestively to which Eve rolled her eyes. 

“You would be surprised, Eve.” She paused and scrunched her face slightly while she thought for a moment. Smiling, pleased with herself, she turned to look at Eve and said, “Just wait, he will be back”. 

“Glad you can be so sure of yourself.” Eve replied, not at all phased by Villanelle’s determined attitude.

“Of course. I am sensational.” Villanelle replied, shrugging, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I shouldn’t have trusted you to do this, we should have found someone else."

“You do not have anyone else. Besides I am the best person for the job.” Villanelle replied.

“Apparently not. You couldn’t even get through the night without messing this up. And I…”

Villanelle stopped listening. This was the second time Eve had doubted her and she really wasn’t in the mood to listen to it anymore. She had escaped from under Aaron’s scrutiny just to land right under Eve’s. She desperately needed to level the playing field. Villanelle scanned the neighborhood, taking note of the few lights that were still on inside two nearby houses. No one was in sight and she had not passed anyone since she had left Aaron’s. It was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps and Eve’s hushed voice. There was a park coming up on their left across the street. It sat in a wide break between two houses with a sidewalk that ran along the left side of it and onto another street with rows of houses. The sidewalk was lit with streetlights while the park was otherwise poorly lit. There was a play area with swings, slides, and a sandbox. The swings were lightly swaying in the breeze, toys were left abandoned in the sandbox. There was a bunch of neatly placed trees on the far side of the park. Each tree was no more than 10 feet apart from the other, it was likely a picnic or hammock area. This area of the park was darker from the rest, the light from the lamps casting long shadows from the trees. Without a word, Villanelle crossed the street, heading to the park. Eve stopped mid sentence, surprised at the sudden change of direction. 

“Where are you going?” 

Villanelle continued walking, not acknowledging her question. 

“...Villanelle?” She heard the older woman hurry after her while mumbling, “Are you even listening?”

Villanelle walked over to the picnic area until they were both hidden from the street under the shadows of the trees. Eve stopped as well, standing a few feet away from the younger woman, frustration still apparent on your face. 

“What is it that you wanted to accomplish by following me here tonight?” Villanelle asked, studying the older woman’s expression, waiting for a reaction. “Who is it that you’re really mad at?”

Eve’s brow furrowed, confused at the question. Villanelle studied her, watching her reaction as she said, “Me... or your husband?”

Eve’s hands clenched into fists and her jaw tightened as she glared at the woman in front of her. “Don’t you dare-“

“He left, didn’t he?” Villanelle interrupted her, as she took a step toward Eve.

“Stay out of it. I’m not playing your games anymore, Villanelle. We’re finished.” Eve turned to leave but stopped in her tracks upon hearing Villanelle’s next words.

“I know what you really want, Eve.” Villanelle took another step toward Eve, who was frozen in place. “He can’t give that to you, he’s too good. You two seemed to have a pretty good night yesterday but it won’t last.”

“How did you...” Eve turned to face the taller woman, realization dawning on her features. “You were watching...”

Villanelle smirked as she continued to advance slowly toward Eve, “You should really close the curtains, you never know what pervert could be watching.”

“You don’t know anything about me or what I want. You can’t begin to understand what Niko and I have.” Eve argued, moving backwards, maintaining a distance from Villanelle. She desperately tried to deny this hold Villanelle had over her, but Villanelle knew it was there and she was going to exploit it. 

“Oh, but I do. You forget, we are the same.” Thoughts of Anna flooded Villanelle’s mind for a moment before she shook them away. Eve’s back hit a tree, giving her no more room to withdraw from Villanelle’s advancement. 

“I know you better than you know yourself, perhaps.” Villanelle said as she stopped in front of Eve, trapping her in between herself and the tree. Eve avoided looking into her eyes, instead focusing her gaze somewhere to the right of Villanelle. She didn’t say anything. Villanelle knew she was right but Eve wouldn’t be able to admit that. 

Villanelle placed her left hand on the tree next to Eve’s head while her right hand moved to stroke Eve’s cheek as she said, “I can give you what you want”. 

She heard Eve’s breath hitch as she leaned in closer to her, hovering her lips above Eve’s neck, almost mimicking their position in Eve’s kitchen the night they first met. She felt Eve shiver when her breath hit her neck, as she said “Is this what you wanted?” 

Villanelle closed the distance and bit softly on Eve’s neck. She felt Eve arch her back towards her briefly before she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her away. Villanelle offered no resistance as she allowed a couple feet of space between the two of them. 

“No, this is what you wanted.” She snapped back. Eve was breathing heavy and staring at the younger woman as she seemed to wrestle with a thought. “This is what you wanted...” She repeated in a whisper. Both of them stood in silence, neither of them daring to move. Villanelle studied Eve’s expression, who was staring at the ground in front of her, waiting. She knew exactly what Eve was struggling with and she knew that Eve would give in to it. So she waited, completely still as it seemed like the rest of the world was too. Both of them completely in control, balancing on the rope that tethered them together, surrounded by darkness. After what seemed like an eternity, Eve’s eyes snapped up to meet Villanelle’s. There was a look in Eve’s eyes that Villanelle recognized all too well. She had seen it before in her own. A smug smile was slowly starting to form on Villanelle’s face as she knew the conclusion that Eve had come to. It was interrupted by Eve closing the distance between the two of them and pushed her lips onto the younger woman’s, the force sending Villanelle back onto a tree not far behind her. Villanelle couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her as her back hit the tree, overwhelmed by the feeling of Eve’s lips finally on hers. 

Eve grabbed Villanelle’s wrists, pinning them to the tree behind the younger woman, not allowing her to move. Villanelle could easily break out of this grip but allowed it for now. Their bodies flush against each other and the tight, almost painful, grip on her wrists almost made any cognitive thought impossible for Villanelle. And Eve’s lips, god her lips, were far better than anything she had been imagining. Villanelle swept her tongue along Eve’s bottom lip causing her to gasp slightly, Villanelle pushed her tongue through her open lips. Eve responded with pushing her hips into Villanelle’s. Villanelle matched Eve’s fervor, releasing all the tension and pent up frustration into each stroke of her tongue, each thrust of her hips. But she wanted more, needed more. She needed to touch her, run her fingers through those dark curls she spent months dreaming about. She needed to feel every inch of her body, feel the way her back would arch toward her, the way Eve would fall apart under her touch. She needed to feel control.

She broke away from Eve’s lips and grip on her wrists and reversed their positions, pushing her hips against Eve’s pinning her against the tree. Villanelle gazed at the dark halo that encircled Eve’s face, reaching up and running her fingers through Eve’s curls watching as each one bounced back into place. She looked into Eve’s eyes to find her staring back at her. She found the same hunger that she was sure was apparent in her own eyes, in Eve’s. But there was something else there. Defiance, maybe? At losing control of herself, of submitting control to Villanelle. Villanelle smirked slightly, she would have to do something about that. She stared into Eve’s eyes for another second waiting for any sign of rejection or resistance but there was none. She pushed her lips back to Eve’s and greedily grabbed at her hair, not able to get enough. Eve’s hand found themselves clawing at Villanelle’s back, pulling her closer. Villanelle responds placed her thigh between Eve’s legs, who eagerly moved against it, moaning at the much needed friction. 

Grabbing a handful of dark curls, Villanelle pulled at Eve’s hair, tilting her head back toward the tree. Villanelle’s mouth paved a path toward her neck, breathing Eve’s name alongside her skin. She bit at her neck in the same spot as before, except this time Eve doesn’t push her away. Villanelle continues to bite and suck at her neck, the pressure causing Eve to quicken her pace on Villanelle’s thigh. There was definitely going to be a mark on Eve’s neck but the older woman didn’t seem to care or notice.

Villanelle placed one hand on the small of Eve’s back while the other trailed down Eve’s body. Stopping briefly at her neck imagining wrapping her long fingers around and squeezing. She briefly wondered if Eve would like that. Her hand traveled down her chest, cupping and squeezing Eve’s breasts. Not for the first time, she found herself resenting Eve’s clothes, not just for the way they looked but from keeping her from feeling the smooth, warm skin underneath. God, she wanted to touch her. She moved her hands to Eve’s pants, toying with the button but not undoing it. She stopped in her ravishing of Eve’s neck to look at her, their faces only a breath apart, both breathing heavy from anticipation and want.

“Tell me this is what you want, Eve” She unbuttoned Eve’s pants and slid the zipper down. 

“I-I can't” Eve breathed but made no move to stop her as Villanelle’s hand slipped into her pants. Villanelle moaned as her fingers found the warm pool soaking through the bottom of Eve’s panties. It took everything in her not to pull the frustrating fabric aside and slip inside of Eve.

“Are you sure?” Villanelle danced her fingers around the wetness pooling there. Eve groaned and bucked her hips against her fingers but the younger woman didn’t give in, continuing to tease her until she finally gave into her desire, gave into Villanelle. 

“No” Eve said again, shakily, desperation becoming more apparent in her voice.

“No, you’re not sure or no, you don’t want this?” Villanelle trailed her fingers back up toward Eve’s waist. Eve whimpered softly at the loss of contact which quickly turned to a low moan as Villanelle pushed her hand under Eve’s panties finding her clit and rubbing slowly. 

“Eve...” Villanelle said, prompting her to answer, gradually quickening the pace of her finger. Eve’s breath came out short and sporadic as she began to sink under Villanelle’s control. 

“Villanelle...I can't” Eve repeated, almost in a whisper. 

“You can’t what, Eve?” Villanelle could see the resolve leaving Eve’s eyes, could feel her giving in. She stopped the motion of her fingers and watched as Eve’s face fell. 

“Please” Eve whispers, grabbing a handful of Villanelle’s shirt, pulling her closer. 

“Say it”

“Yes, I- This is what I want. Please...” Eve begged. Villanelle pushed a finger into Eve’s depths. Eve’s gasp rang out in the silence of the night. Her moans became muffled by Villanelle’s hand over her mouth. 

“Normally I would like for you to be loud, but you have to be quiet now.” Villanelle laughed lightly, thrusting her long finger into Eve watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back onto the tree. Villanelle hummed in appreciation at the sight in front of her, at the feeling of watching Eve unravel before her.

“Look at me, Eve.” Villanelle quickened her pace, she felt the vibrations of Eve’s moans escaping her lips blocked by Villanelle’s strong grip. Eve’s eyes remained closed, refusing to acknowledge Villanelle’s demand. 

Villanelle slowed her pace, “Look at me.”

Eve’s eyes found Villanelle’s, silently begging for her to keep going. Villanelle obliged, watching as Eve’s eyes widened when she slid a second finger in. 

Villanelle knew she had won, she always did, this game of control, of power. She stood perfectly balanced on this tightrope, watching as Eve faltered and failed to stay upright, giving into Villanelle’s every demand. She just needed to push her over the edge and watch her fall into the dark, fall under Villanelle’s grip. She thrusts faster into her, feeling Eve’s walls start to close around her fingers. She's close, she just needs a push. Villanelle curled her fingers inside of her and watched as Eve’s eyes rolled up and she moaned against Villanelle’s hand as she came. Villanelle watched with content as Eve fell, disappearing into darkness.


End file.
